


Let it Snow

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Ron’s supposed to be leaving for Romania but it’s snowing too hard for him to leave. What is he supposed to do?





	Let it Snow

“Are you sure you’re okay going out there?” Hermione asked. She took a glance outside. The snow was still coming down as hard as ever. She could barely see two feet out the front door. “It’s certainly a fright out.”

“It’ll be fine,” Ron reassured her. He came up to stand next to her. “Bloody hell. You weren’t kidding.” His mouth turned down doubtfully. “I could try to Apparate.”

“To Romania?” Hermione asked. “To a place you’ve never been before, almost 1500 miles?”

“You could at least try to have a little faith in me,” he commented.

Hermione shut the door. She turned to the pile of logs next to the fireplace and built up the fire. The room suddenly warmed. She settled back onto the couch, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Ron flopped back into the armchair nearest the fire. “Well what do you recommend then?”

“I recommend you call your mother and tell her you can’t make it tonight.”

“I don’t have a phone.”

She shrugged. “You can use mine.” She gave him a wry smile. “Just make sure you don’t yell at her.”

“Thanks,” he replied dryly. He stepped out to the kitchen to make the call. While he was gone, she grabbed _A Christmas Carol_ from the coffee table. She tucked her feet up under her, making herself more comfortable. Now if she just had a cup of tea, things would be just perfect.

As she thought it, Ron came back into the living room, carrying two mugs. He handed Hermione hers and then sat back down in his armchair. She murmured her thanks. “Mum wanted to know how I was getting home tonight,” he said conversationally.

“And what did you tell her?” she asked, only half paying attention.

“Just that I’d figure something out.”

She looked up. “I thought you were staying here,” she said, half questioning.

Ron stared at her. “Well, I’ve never stayed here before. I’m sure I can Apparate back to my flat.”

“Of course you can,” she answered. “But wouldn’t it just be easier for you to stay here?”

“I suppose but…” He trailed off as she smiled at him. “Just as long as it snows, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, then, let it snow.”


End file.
